


专访掠夺者乐队：享受不断追逐的乐趣

by wakanatsu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 10:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18938941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakanatsu/pseuds/wakanatsu
Summary: 是一个掠夺者乐队paro的采访稿，文中涉及的一切团体组织均为虚构与现实中（以下略）





	专访掠夺者乐队：享受不断追逐的乐趣

**Author's Note:**

> 试试搬运一下之前在lft上发过的旧文，不涉及官配以外的任何cp，不过以后可能会写一些涉及cp的其他玩意

 

 

>     掠夺者乐队绝对是今年最受瞩目的新锐摇滚乐队之一，从去年他们的第一张单曲首周冲进Blackboard前十名开始，就吸引了众多惊艳的目光，随后紧接着发行的两张单曲也取得了不俗的成绩。在今年，他们终于发布了属于自己的第一张专辑，在这张众多粉丝翘首以盼的专辑发布之际，我们想围绕他们乐队组建至今一路走来的历程，向大家展示这些迷人的摇滚乐手在舞台之下，更加鲜活生动、更加贴近日常生活的一面，也希望能通过这次访谈一窥他们令人炫目的音乐背后，支撑着他们前行的那颗年轻的心。  

 

 **记者：** 祝贺你们发布了第一张专辑！能请你们谈谈这些歌吗，你们最喜欢的分别是哪一首？

 **James：** 这张专辑是由我们之前发布过的三首单曲和七首新歌构成的，我最喜欢的是《如果你曾看见》。这是这张专辑里收录的唯一一首我们地下时代的歌，我们的制作人也是在听到这首歌之后才决定签下我们的，所以它对我们每个人来说都是意义非常重大的一首歌。

 **Remus：** 哦我想我会选择《三把扫帚》，三把扫帚是我们第一个驻唱的酒吧的名字，所以这是一首充满回忆的歌，我真的很享受写这首歌的歌词。

 **Sirius：** 如果你三个月前问我，我可能会说是《致逝去的一瞬》，但是现在我觉得《浮士德》是我的最爱。这首歌我在写旋律部分的时候非常顺利，但是到了编曲阶段，你懂的……我不太喜欢James第一次编曲的版本，因为我觉得这首歌走样了，不是我的想的那样，所以后来我们一共制作了……五个？还是更多的编曲版本，然后从里面挑了一个最好的版本收录到专辑里。我是说，我们在这首歌上花了这么大的精力！还有什么理由不喜欢它呢？

 **Remus：** Sirius的最爱永远是他的最新作品。

 **James：** 是的，他是个喜新厌旧，而且又吹毛求疵的家伙，不过我喜欢他这一点。

 **Peter：** 我最喜欢《为什么写字台像乌鸦》，因为我在这首歌中间有一段超长的贝斯solo！

 

 **记者：** 所以你们能不能跟我们谈谈乐队的名字？比如这个名字是谁取的，有什么样的含义？

 **Jamus：** 主要是Sirius取的。

 **Sirius：** 对，主要是我但是其实不完全……这个故事还蛮有趣的，我得承认。

 **James：** 是这样的，乐队刚成型的时候我们在考虑给自己取个名字，我们每个人想出了几个，但是你知道，都不是……怎么说，谁都不能说服每个人都喜欢它。

 **Remus：** 所以那几天我们之间的气氛有点沉闷，但是有一天当我们每个人都在……我不太记得了，总之是在做一些无关紧要的事情打发时间吧，然后Sirius突然大叫：“我知道了！是‘掠夺者’！”有一瞬间我不知道他在说什么，但是下一秒James也大喊道：“Sirius，你他妈的是个天才！”

 **Sirius：** 其实我当时在做填字游戏。（大笑）

 **James：** 对，其实他是在做填字游戏，但是我以为他在说乐队的名字！然后我就问他们，问Peter和Remus喜不喜欢这个名字……

 **Peter：** 我们都很喜欢，全票通过。

 **Sirius：** 这就是我们的名字的由来所以，其实它没有什么特别的象征或者隐喻……

 **Remus：** 我们只是觉得它很酷。

 **James：** 真的很酷！

 

 **记者：** 你们的乐队是怎么组建的？我是说，你们是怎么找到彼此的？

 **Remus：** 恐怕我们的开始方式和大部分的乐队不太一样，我的意思是，是先有我们四个，然后才有这个乐队的。

 **Sirius：** 我们四个是朋友，你懂的，就在大学里认识的。

 **Peter：** 一开始是James提出这个主意的，他说我们四个应该搞乐队。

（记者：所以你们是刚好会自己的这些乐器？还是后来决定要谁担任哪个角色？）

 **James：** 不是有一个笑话是这么说的：五个人组乐队，挑出一个最好看的人当主唱，再石头剪刀布决定一个人当鼓手，剩下三个人同时开始学吉他，谁弹得最差谁就去当贝斯手……

 **Sirius：** 但是众所周知，我才是这个乐队里最帅的人好吗？

 **Remus：** 好了好了，总之我们不是那样胡乱决定的。James和Sirius一开始就会弹吉他，而我中学的时候在仪仗队待过一段时间，你知道，敲军鼓。

 **James：** 技术上来说军鼓和架子鼓还是很不一样的，但是Remus他节奏感很好，所以上手很快。

 **Sirius：** 而且原本，在我们作为朋友的时候Remus就充当着一种……怎么说，调节者？控制者？的角色，因为有的时候我和James疯过头会搞出一些，小问题，你懂的，他就是那个试图不让我们惹出太大麻烦的人。这和鼓手在乐队中充当的角色很像——统领和控制整体的节奏，所以从某种角度上来说他才是掠夺者的老大。

 **Remus：** 如果事实真的是这样我会很高兴的，但其实我经常失败，因为该死的Sirius和James实在是太有个性了！（笑）

 **James：** 所以Peter就成了那个贝斯手。老实说，因为我们其他人都有基础，所以一开始他还是有点吃力的。

 **Sirius：** 直到James给了他一个魔鬼式训练。

 **Peter：** 老天，你永远不会想要知道认真起来的James Potter有多可怕！

 

 **记者：** 那你们在歌曲创作中的分工又是怎么分配的？你们的灵感是从何而来？

 **James：** 就像你看到的，我们的曲子大部分都是Sirius作曲，Remus作词，然后我负责编曲的，不过偶尔Sirius写出一段旋律的时候就会自带歌词，这种时候我们就会直接用他自己的词。

 **Sirius：** 其实我们之间的分工并没有那么明确，比如James有的时候也会自己写曲子，或者Peter也会提出一些修改意见之类的。James作曲的时候我就负责编曲，你懂的，可以让一首歌里面每个人的颜色平衡一些。

 **Remus：** 一般来说都是他们先写好旋律，然后我把一些歌词填充进去。这并不是很难因为他们的音乐都非常具有启发性，通常我会捕捉这首曲子在我脑海中形成的第一个意象，然后围绕它去进行一些创作。有的时候我也会从文学作品里找一些灵感，试图让我们的歌词看上去更具有……嗯，深度？文学性？我想写出一些能够在人们的脑海里留住的歌词。

 **James：** 他尤其喜欢读诗集一类的，但是另外一些时候你会发现他也会写一些相当野性的东西，你知道，非常“掠夺者”的东西。（笑）

 **Sirius：** 我很难说清楚我的灵感是从哪里来的，但是保持灵感的方法就是不停的听，（Peter：他和James每个月都往公寓里搬回来一打一打的CD！）对我们基本什么都听，我觉得这是一个让我们的脑细胞活跃的好办法。然后当你出门系鞋带的时候，或者当你过地铁检票口的时候，你永远不知道哪一个瞬间就会有旋律主动找上门来。

 

 **记者：** 我在你们的网站上发现你们正在和一个叫做黑伞的公益组织合作，所以能不能向我们介绍一下这个组织？是什么促成了这次合作？

 **Remus：** 黑伞是一个为遭受暴力和虐待的儿童以及青少年提供帮助的公益组织，包括心理咨询、法律援助还有临时庇护等等，我们的合作才刚刚开始不久，所以我还不能说在这次合作中贡献了什么或者得到了什么，但是这一开始是Sirius的提议。

 **James：** 我跟Sirius的交情是从高中时代开始的，那个时候他跟他的家庭有一些，嗯，我是说，矛盾，他经常受到一些来自父母的精神上和肢体上的暴力……

 **Sirius：** （打断James）其实严格来说我并没有受到严重的肢体暴力，或者说，在那几年没有。但是那时我已经有了一些独立生活的能力，同时我与家人的矛盾已经达到了一种不可调和的阶段了，所以我就离开了他们。后来不久我就可以独立生活了，但是刚开始的那一段时间James真的帮了我很多，所以在跟这个组织合作让我感觉像是在帮助当年的自己。

 **记者：** 接下来是几个来自本刊读者的问题，首先：在发碟到销量排行榜出来的这段时间里，你们会紧张吗？紧张的表现是什么？

 **Sirius：** 我爱这个问题。

 **Remus：** Sirius是整个乐队最不在乎销量的人，他只在乎他看起来够不够帅。

 **James：** 事实上我也是。

 **Sirius：** 没错，当我们在一起的时候James看起来就和我一样淡定，但是当他一个人的时候，他就会，你懂的，偷偷搜索实时销量数据。（大笑，随后被James打了一拳）

 **Remus：** 这是真的因为有一次他用我们的公用电脑——就是平时做编曲之类的工作的那一台——搜索销量数据，然后忘了清除浏览记录。

 **James：** 好吧！如果你们一定要说的话，但是说句公道话，Peter才是那个最紧张的人！拜托，他紧张起来真的很明显，因为他会开始不停地喝可乐，然后不停地上厕所。

 **Remus：** 但是说真的，Peter这么紧张也不是没有道理的。（记者：那请问原因是什么呢？）啊，嗯……你让他自己来说？

 **Peter：** 呃，因为……因为我爸妈说如果乐队失败了我就要回家种地？

（所有人大笑）

 

 **记者：** 你们马上就要开始正式出道以后的第一次巡演了，但我知道你们在地下时期就已经有了丰富的舞台经验，所以可以跟我们分享一下你们最难忘的舞台时刻吗？

 **Remus：** 难忘的时刻……我得说坏事总是比好事让人更难忘。让我想想，嗯……Sirius在舞台上很不安分，喜欢一边弹琴一边蹦来蹦去——我敢打赌James也会这么做，如果他没有因为主唱的工作而被固定在话筒架前的话——Sirius喜欢在完成一个长音以后原地旋转一圈，但是有一次他这么做的时候没有注意到地上的效果器，就在那上面绊了一跤。这应该算是我们地下时代最严重的一次舞台事故吧，那之后演出马上就终止了，不过我还是比较庆幸他没有直接摔下舞台，不然可能就不是摔断三根琴弦的问题了。

 **Sirius：** 有一次我在演出的时候发现James的牛仔裤的拉链没有拉，但是我就想看看他到什么时候才会发现，结果一直到演出结束他都没有发现。（大笑）

 **James：** 等等，这是什么时候的事，你没有告诉过我！？

 **Sirius：** 那我现在告诉你了。

 **James：** 你为什么当时不告诉我！？

 **Sirius：** 我不知道是我理解错了还是你希望我在演出途中对着话筒大喊“嘿大家快看我们的主唱没拉裤链！”？

 **James：** 我不是那个意思但……好吧，你赢了。我永远忘不了有一次我偷吃了Remus的……我不太记得具体是什么了反正大概是很高档的巧克力吧，然后当天晚上我们演出的时候唱到一首节奏很快的歌，这歌歌词又长又拗口，最糟糕的是我唱着唱着发现节奏越来越快越来越快，我差点以为自己要憋死在舞台上了！等我唱完最后一句的时候我感觉全世界都应该为我喝彩好吗！

 **Sirius：** Remus平时真的很好说话，除非事关他的巧克力。（大笑）

 **Peter：** 我记得有一年我过生日的那天我们刚好有演出，然后他们三个人完全没有告诉过我，在演出快结束的时候突然开始给我庆祝生日，就比如，他们在唱生日歌，然后还不知道从哪儿弄来一个蛋糕？我完全懵了，后来James说我当时看起来傻极了。

 **Remus：** 我非常遗憾我坐在后面没能看到你的表情，我应该叫James把它录下来的。（笑）

 

 **记者：** 下一个问题：可以跟我们分享一下你们的感情生活吗？你们有已经在交往的对象，或者是心仪的女孩了吗？

 **Sirius：** 我和我的约瑟芬一直都非常相爱。

 **Remus：** 别理他，约瑟芬是他的吉他。

 **James：** 我告诉过他这个名字很土，但是他不听，我真的希望他每天都有给我们的乐队起名的时候那么好的品味。

 **Peter：** 有很多女孩追Sirius，我们一点都不意外，但是他哪个也看不上，可能他真的是吉他性恋吧。

 **Sirius：** 说到这个，如果有女士想要追James的话，你们可以放心James绝对是直男——当然，前提是有的话。

 **James：** 嘿，我当然有女粉，别忘了我才是主唱！

 **Remus：** 不过我劝有这种念头的女士早日放弃，毕竟我们的领队已经心有所属了。

（ **记者：** 这是真的吗？能不能向我们透露一下对方是什么样的人？）

 **James：** 啊，是真的，但是后一个问题我不能回答，因为我还没有准备好告白。

 **Sirius：** 得了吧James，但凡认识你的人没有一个看不出来的。

 **Peter：** 就是那个红头发的……

 **Remus：** 腿很长的……

 **Sirius：** 绿眼睛的……

 **James：** 停！！！

 

 **记者：** 那么，你们对于未来有什么期望？或者说，你们的目标是什么？

 **Peter：** 我没什么特别的期望，只要我们四个人能一直在一起就好了。你知道有很多乐队出道没几年就解散，单飞，或者不停地换成员之类的，我希望我们能一直走到最后吧。

 **Remus：** 希望有一天我们能有足够的钱办一次欧洲巡演？如果是世界巡演就更好了，这样我就可以公费旅游了（笑）。我真的很想去看看南欧的那些国家，我的意思是，地中海，威尼斯什么的。

 **James：** 哦我其实没怎么想过这个问题，或许做出能让自己满意的音乐？这听上去像是一个永远不可能实现的目标，因为如果你在进步，你的目标也会随之变得越来越高。但是我觉得不断地去追逐它正是身为一个创作者的乐趣所在，我认为我们都会享受它的。

 **Sirius：** 实际上我不是很喜欢目标这个词，或者说这种说法？因为这听上去就好像一旦你做了某件事，然后一切就终结了，就到此为止了，我不太喜欢给自己设定一个……类似这样的东西。我希望我能一直做下去，直到……直到我老得拨不动琴弦为止？

 

 **记者：** 最后，对你们最想感谢的人说一句话吧。

 **Sirius：** 感谢James，是他在我无家可归的时候收留我。

 **Remus：** 感谢James，是他出钱买了我的第一套架子鼓。

 **Peter：** 感谢James，是他说服我的父母同意我参加乐队。

 **James：** 哦老天，感谢你们这帮混蛋，没有在五年前那个疯子提出要组建乐队的时候拒绝他！

 

**演出信息**

掠夺者乐队同名专辑巡演

 

**伦敦**

时间：2月22日 周五 21:00

场地：格里莫广场12号

 

**康沃尔**

时间：2月24日 周日 21:00

场地：贝壳小屋

 


End file.
